The Twisted Music Executive
by OTHandOCaddict
Summary: Miranda is the new girl in town. The British chick who's fiesty and dirty but nobody knows it. Although now, somebody does. Alex is this music exec's prey, and Miranda shoots to kill. HUMOR, SWEARING and SMUT ensues.


**The Twisted Music Executive  
>Chapter 1 (MirandaAlex)**

"Not to sound too forward, but we're the hottest women in here," a sexy brunette with an English accent and dark complexion made a delightful introduction. Her prey looked up at her with a glowing smile and giggle. "Aren't you that actress, Alex Dupre?"  
>"Yeah. I am," Alex held out her hand.<br>"I'm Miranda," the British woman exchanged pleasantries and shook the girl's lithe hand. "Miranda Stone. I work with Haley on her record label."  
>"Oh, hey. I've heard so many... <em>good<em> things about you."  
>"No, you haven't, but you will," Miranda chuckled, looking off into the distance. "Can I tell you a secret?"<br>"Okay," Alex scrunched up her face, unable to keep from blushing. Miranda was a beautiful woman. Alex had never dipped her toe in that lesbian pool, but Miranda was damn attractive. She took a sip of her drink, puppy-dog eyes on Miranda the whole time.  
>"I piss in that girl's coffee, like, everyday."<br>"BVVT!" Alex spat her drink out in shock. "What?" _Surely_ Miranda was joking about such a thing. But the English woman wore the most stern face ever.  
>"Seriously. Every time I make her one, I take a little wiz in it. Just a little one."<br>"Oh, my God."  
>"Secret, remember," a little smirk came to the woman's face.<br>"Oh, my God. Haley's coffee? YOU P-" Alex stopped to quiet herself down. They were in a pub after all. "You pee in Haley's coffee?" she quipped as whisper-level, darting her eyes around the bar, self-conscious of peering eyes making entertainment of this gross subject matter.  
>"It's no big deal, really."<br>"You're sick."  
>"Ooh, sensitive. I like you," Miranda put a hand on Alex's thigh.<br>"Get your hand off me, you crazy bitch!" the younger girl hissed, getting to her feet and marching out of the bar in a hurry.  
>"You better not tell her, Miss Movie Star!" Miranda called out after her. "Little bitch," she muttered, swooping in on the drink Alex had left on the counter and downing it.<p>

"Alex! Alex, that was just a joke!" Outside, Miranda chased after Alex to the girl's car.  
>"Get away from me, freak bitch!"<br>"Freak bitch? Is that the best insult you can come up with?"  
>"I'm sorry, I'm just a little freaked out by some crazy drink-pisser right now," Alex unlocked her car and hopped in. Now Miranda went psycho. Before Alex knew it, the other woman had a knife out and was running around her car, stabbing the tires and practically tearing them to shreds. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"<br>"Problem solving!"

Alex raced out of the car, screaming. "You crazy bitch! STOP IT!" Miranda moved from wheel to wheel, puncturing their rubber and making the automobile futile.  
>"You're not going to tell Haley, are you?" Miranda lunged at Alex, putting her knife to the younger girl's throat. Talk about intense. "ARE YOU?"<br>"What are you doing?" Alex felt the cold steel on her throat. She was terrified, hoping and praying that somebody would walk by and force this British bitch to stop her crazy. But nobody did.  
>"Say yes."<br>"Okay, yes. Yes, okay. I won't tell her."  
>"You won't tell <em>anybody<em>."  
>"I won't," Alex closed her eyes, whimpering a little.<br>"Good," Miranda's mean demeanour switched to a smile. "Now get in that alley."  
>"What?"<br>"That alley. You. Now." Alex obeyed, scampering to the nearby back alley, Miranda following her with that knife still threatening. The younger woman cowered up against a trash can. "On your knees."  
>"What are you going to do?"<br>"ON YOUR KNEES," she barked in Alex's face, and the movie star dropped down. "Good girl. Now, hike up my dress."  
>"No. <em>Please<em>," Alex pleaded. Miranda wanted sexual gratification, and that grossed Miss Dupre the fuck out.  
>"You don't say 'no' to me, sweetie," Miranda hovered the blade of her knife over her victim's cheek.<br>"Oh, my God," it hit Alex that she had to do it. Hands trembling, she lifted up Miranda's jet black one-piece.  
>"That-a girl," the older woman ran her hand through Alex's hair. "You like what you see, don't you?"<br>"Oh, my God. Oh, my God," she repeated. Things just got worse, and the fact that Miranda wasn't even wearing panties just made this all the more vile.  
>"You've never tasted pussy before, have you." Miranda, on the other hand, had... plenty of times. "I taste good. Promise," she smirked.<br>"Please," Alex murmured, desperate for the Brit to just magically leave her be.  
>"Puh-LEASE suck my CUNT! Put it in your FUCKING MOUTH," Miranda thrust her lower-half into the girl's face; pussy stuffing her mouth. "That's it," she gyrated herself back and forth, up and down on Alex, admiring her. "Yeeaah. Eat that pussy." Miranda shoved a couple fingers up her ass, continuing to ride the young Hollywood starlet. "Want to see how fast I can cum?" Alex moaned 'no', but that preference meant little to Miranda. Like a premature ejaculator, Miranda came, crying out. She didn't care about being quiet. In fact, she wanted people to see this famous, promising young talent munching some muff."Suck me dry," Miranda moaned, but before Alex could do much, she pulled out of the girl.<p>

"Kiss me," Miranda bent over and took Alex in her mouth. "You love it, don't lie," she noticed the girl's sour face. "Now... bend over." Alex obliged, wincing all the way. She felt Her dress being shuffled up her body and hung her head. "Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod," Alex insisted to repeat.  
>"Not what I expected," Miranda offered, a touch of disappointment in her tone. "It's even better," she gave Alex's ass one giant smack and her left her hand print there, glowing red. "I'll save your pussy for another time."<br>'What? No."  
>"Oh, there will be other times, sweetie. I mean, after all, I have <em>this<em>." Alex turned her head to see Miranda holding out her phone; on it, a picture of Alex, mouth wrapped around a cunt. "I recorded a little, too. I'm used to this kind of thing," the English woman smiled devilishly. "I show people this and your career goes bye-bye. They don't care if it was consensual or not. But you sure look as though you like it."  
>"You're a bitch."<br>"Paris Hilton can fuck with whoever she wants. Kim Kardashian. Pamela Anderson. Everyone knows they're sluts. But you're a young woman, and you're eating a fucking pussy. Not good, Alex Dupre. Not good," Miranda channelled her badass villainess side. "Write your address on this," she threw a pen and paper at Alex and folded her arms, waiting. Visibly shaken and hesitant, Alex jotted down her address. She didn't even think to put a fake one down, but Miranda did warn her about that. "Tomorrow night, 9 o'clock. If you're not there, these pictures – this video – it goes viral." And with that, Miranda walked off. Alex spat the taste of pussy out of her mouth as best she could and got up. Seeing that her car was less than workable, Alex called a taxi. The whole drive home, she couldn't get off her mind what had just happened, and what was about to happen tomorrow night. Miranda's threats were clear, and she proved in the alley that she was a woman of great authority who would most certainly stick by her convictions. Alex just hoped the Brit wouldn't be so forceful tomorrow.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

This was a pairing requested by Vexer6. Hope you like the chapter, dude!  
>Before I started, I wasn't planning on making Miranda halfway to a dominatrix, but she just seems to fit that role so well. I love British women being all forceful and shit. ;)<p> 


End file.
